Saving Me
by IfOnlyHogwartsWasReal
Summary: I am damaged. i have flashbacks about the worst event of my life. I have an adoptive family who is black. I go to an all boy's school for baseball and i hate my roommate.


**A/N: I know what you guys are thinking! Why is she staring another one? She just started Three Months! Well I really like the plot to this story. It nothing like the show because they play BASEBALL! Disclaimer- I won nothing.**

**Ally.**

**General POV**

Brooke stood in her dorm or room or whatever you call an apartment at a boarding school. An all boy's boarding school. Mary would be proud, Raegan is proud. Lee would not have it. Skills finally agreed into letting her come. All her luggage had already been brought up and organized by Skills, her big brother. One good thing came out of coming to this school, seeing him. Skills has been her best friend since kindergarten. When she turned 15, he became her brother. An amazing brother that without him, she wouldn't be here. Not just at the school, but without him she probably wouldn't be alive.

She had been here all of five minutes and she already doesn't like her roommate. The best part is though, she hasn't met him. All she has seen is his bed, his belongings, like posters and trophies, and other stuff. She doesn't like him. It might be because he has all these trophies which means he might be arrogant or it might be because all those posters are of the people she can't stand. Yankee baseball players or it might be because all those trophies say he plays baseball and is a pitcher. Brooke hates pitchers. They think they are captain of the team and think they know everything. Well they don't.

"What the hell?" Ah yes, he has graced us with his presence. She slowly turned around and looked in shock. Really wasn't expecting who stood in front of her. Pitchers usually are tall and thin. No muscle, this kid was tall, like 6'2 tall, and had really muscular arms and had blond hair which went well with his crystal blue eyes. To say this kid was hot would be an understatement. Great, he is friends with Skills

"Skills!" She squealed running over to him hugging him. She hadn't seen him in a few weeks. He came home for break and took some of her stuff with him. She hated having to go long periods of time without seeing him or their sister Raegan.

"Hey little sis. Lucas this is Brooke" He smiled pulling away from her. The hot kid, named Lucas and that is her roommate just looked at them confused. That is the look everyone gives them when they hear they are siblings. They are probably confused since Brooke is dark brown hair with hazel eyes, and Skills has black hair or would have it if he wasn't bald, brown eyes, oh and it might be because he is black. Skills is like 6'4 and really muscular. He has to be though to be a catcher. Now it makes since, the catcher and the pitcher are always good friends.

"Little sis?" He asked confused.

"Yes. Dumbass" Brooke snapped instantly. Something about being near this kid pissed her off. It might be just because she is being stubborn and since she decided earlier she didn't like him, she wasn't going to be nice to him.

"MJ!" Skills snapped smacking her in the back of the head. She cringed and held her head while she glared at Skills.

"Yeah, were siblings" Skills said looking at him but this dude was still confused.

"Is it like Blind Side?" Okay, someone is about to get smacked. Ever since that stupid movie came out that is the first thing people ask.

"Exact opposite. My parents adopted her." He said.

"Oh."

"Yeah" Brooke snapped. She wanted to hit him. She just wanted to mess up his pretty face up. No she takes that back it is nice to look at until he opens his mouth that is.

"Why?" He asked. She knows he might not have meant it, but how he said it made her think that he was confused why anyone would want her. He didn't even know her. Brooke's hand was itching to slap him. Skills knew that she thought that because he grabbed her hand

"Because I was her best friend and my parents didn't want MJ to go into the foster system" He explained quickly. The kid just nodded in understanding. _Understanding my ass_ Brooke thought.

"Why do you call her MJ?" He asked and Brooke's face dropped.

"Uhh… she is a lot like her sister Mary, so it stands for Mary Junior. Looks like MJ is your roommate" He said quickly trying to get off the subject fast

"Why are you here?" he asked annoyed and Brooke's face went from sad to angry in a second.

"Ummm… that's a tough one. Because my dad is awesome and helped me get into the school that has the best baseball team in the state" She hissed.

"But, you are a girl" He snapped. Skills just smacked himself in the forehead because he could tell by the look on his sister's face that was wrong thing to say.

"Oh shit, are you serious?" She said sarcastically as she looked down her shirt. "I mean I have boobs, and I have a period, but I just always thought I was a guy. Idiot" She seethed.

"You really think you are better than the guys that are trying out? Like you said we are the best team in the state. What makes you so good?" He laughed bitterly.

"Because the guy that taught your friend right here" She said pointing to Skills "was my big brother and he taught me more than he taught him." She whispered the last part like it was a secret.

"Yeah, Lee taught me everything I know and since he was an outfielder he taught more to MJ" He said nervous about talking about it.

"You're an outfielder?" He asked skeptical.

"What is with all the questions? Yes I am an outfielder. Yes I can dive, yes I can outrun Skills even on his best day, and yes I can hit… very well" She growled frustrated with him. She hoped he picked up the double standard of the hitting. She just turned around to end the conversation and turned on her iPod. She then redid her bed making sure her Duke blanket laid perfectly on top. Then, she went to her desk and picked up a license plate that said Duke Mom and she rubbed her fingertips across it and turned and looked at Skills who looked nervous. He probably debated on putting it there.

"Thank you, big brother. Where did you find this?" She asked not caring that it looked like she was about to cry in front of Lucas. She wasn't though, she never cried.

"Mom found it when she was looking through some of your old things. She also found this" He said walking over to her desk and picking up an Itouch and an old red iPod that probably didn't even work anymore. "She told me to bring it. She didn't want it to get thrown away when dad cleaned out the attic." He smiled "It still works; you just got to charge it. This was the first type of nano so it is pretty old."

"10 years" She whispered looking at it.

"What?"

"The iPod. It is ten years old" She said looking up at him and taking the iPod from him and plugging it into the speaker/charger which she then took into the bathroom. "I am going to take a shower."

"Brooke…" he said knowing that she was upset. He noticed since she moved in to his home that every time bad memories started flooding back, she would run to the shower, turn the music up really loud, and sit in the shower for like an hour, instead of talking about it. He knew he should have kept the iPod from her.

"I am fine. I just need a shower. It was a long drive. I will come to your room when I am done" She said walking backwards still facing him.

"Don't forget tryouts are tomorrow" He said sadly as she closed the door. When he heard the music turn on he put his head in his hands and sat on Brooke's bed.

"What's wrong with her? She is a-" Lucas started, but got caught off by Skills.

"Bitch. Yeah I know. She doesn't get close to many people. She isn't nice to many people honestly." Skills said looking at him.

"Why?"

"We all have a past okay. Hers is just a little more… difficult." Skills said hesitantly. He didn't want Lucas knowing what happened to MJ. If she wanted to tell him she would and by the way they just interacted, he didn't expect Lucas to know anytime soon.

"Okay" Lucas said confused, but not wanting to push him.

"So her brother is the great Lee Davis that you are always talking about?" He asked as Skills stood up and walked out the room followed by Lucas.

"Yeah, James should be nervous come tomorrow. She will make the team."

"Is she really that good?"

"Let me put it this way, if she was allowed to play in the pros she would outhit Albert, out run Rafael, and out play all together Derek Jeter no question." He said using some of Lucas's favorites.

"You're lying" Lucas scoffed in denial. No girl is that good.

"Wish I was. She makes me look horrible."

* * *

Brooke got out of the shower feeling refreshed. She had to remember to call her mom and thank her for finding the license plate and the iPod. The songs on the iPod were old, like from 2008. This is 2015; she didn't even here those songs anymore. They were her brother's favorites though. She didn't plan on changing them for anything. She was going to keep those songs on there and put new songs on her iPod. The iTouch had some of her sister's favorite games like Solitaire and Price is Right. Her sister used to stay up all hours of the night playing them. She would switch back and forth playing.

_Flashback_

"_Mary! I am trying to sleep! Keep it down!" 12 year old Brooke screamed not even opening her eyes at her 18 year old sister._

"_Shut up Brookie! I am trying to out bet this dude. What kind of creator would make a name like Dabo anyway?" Mary asked way too involved which made Brooke laugh. "What?"_

"_Nothing, I just find it funny that the most popular girl who is a cheerleader is a closet video game nerd." Brooke laughed. Her sister was a total girly girl, she actually like wearing pink and skirts and her hair down. She was naturally pretty. She had long blond hair and these green eyes that made boys melt. She was super thin and tall and pretty much could do anything. Except beat Dabo._

"_Shut up, it is a handheld, okay? It is not a 100% video game." She said in a duh tone which made Brooke laugh more._

"_Please tell me you did not just say handheld. Oh times like this I wish I knew where my phone was. I could videotape it and send it to a certain Max Richards that you love oh so much" Brooke smiled._

"_He already knows. You tell your boyfriend those things and he has seen me play, so ha!" She smirked totally impressed with herself._

"_Could I send it to Cecil?" She smiled which made Mary's face drop._

"_You wouldn't!"_

"_Turn it off or I will"_

"_You know one day I am gonna be gone and you are gonna wish I kept playing" Mary said all of a sudden tired as she plugged in her iPod._

"_What does that even mean?"_

"_I am just trying to make you feel bad" Mary said triumphantly._

"_Good night big sis" Brooke smiled at her sister turning off the light._

_Flashback over_

Brooke held her head and screamed at the top of her lungs and rocked on her bed. She hated when a memory came back. It hurt her head so much.

* * *

Skills sat playing old school Xbox with Lucas and Skills' roommate Colton when they heard a loud scream.

"What the hell?" Colton asked confused. It sounded like a girl, but no girl went here. At least he didn't think one did.

"MJ" Skills said jumping up and running to his sister's room making sure he locked the door once he got in. Brooke was on the bed holding her head and in the fetal position on her bed. He ran over and pulled her up and grabbed her arms like he always did when she would have her memory come back.

"MJ, look at me, MJ. It is okay. I got you." He said as he held her. He rocked her back and forth until she was calmed down and then searched her eyes for answers.

"It is like she knew it was going to happen. Even years before it happened she knew" Brooke cried without tears. That is how it has been since that day. She doesn't cry, she just dry cries. She would have the sound of a cry, but no tears. It is like she didn't have any and she hated it. She felt horrible that she couldn't cry about anything.

"She knew. She made me leave! Why didn't she make Sawyer leave? Or Lee? Or her? Why didn't she get them out of the house? Why just me? I should have been there." She rambled looking at the boy she had grown to love.

"She knew you were destined for greatness. They knew you could handle it. Sawyer wouldn't have told you that if he didn't believe it" Skills said holding her face trying to calm her down.

"But they were destined for greatness! She was going to get married! Lee was going to the pros! Sawyer was so young. Why me?" She said holding on to Skills, her face buried in his shoulder.

"I don't know, I don't know." He whispered.

* * *

"You want some aspirin?" Skills asked looking over at his sister lying in bed, her sheets pulled tight around her.

"No, but could you get me the phone. I need to talk to mamma" She asked with a small voice. The only time Brooke showed her vulnerable side was around Skills and her family.

"Yeah." He said picking up her cell phone and handing it to her. "I will be down the hall if you need me. Don't debate waking me up. Just walk in. I will keep the door unlocked." Skills told her and she nodded with a small smile. She watched him walk out and then she hit two on her speed dial and putting it to her ear.

"Hello?" She heard her mother, well Skills' mother voice. She had looked at her as a mom since she was five. She would say Skills' house was her second home and they were second family. Her mom had long black hair and brown eyes. She was lightly skinned compared to how Skills put it their very dark father. She always thought her mom was beautiful. She remembered when she first met her she asked Skills if she was a model. He just looked at her and goes 'No, that's my mom, she is a nurse.' She was your best friend, but at the same time a strict mom.

"Hey mamma." She said so soft she was surprised her mom heard her.

"Hey baby girl. How are you?" She asked with her nurturing voice that instantly calmed Brooke.

"Not so good. Thank you for the stuff you found. I had flashback" Brooke said quietly ashamed.

"Oh baby, did Antwon give you your medicine?" She asked going into nurse mode.

"Yes mam. It was about Mary." Brooke said with a soft smile.

"Did your nose bleed?"

"No mam, Skills got to me in time"

"Good. So tell me about Mary" She said going back to mother mode.

"She was 18 and we talked about her being a closet video game nerd." Brooke laughed.

"How did it end?" She asked.

"Her saying that she wouldn't always be here and I would wish that I let her keep playing. Mamma, do you think she knew?" Brooke asked embarrassed, but knowing her mother would never judge her.

"No baby girl, she was 20 when it happened. She couldn't have known two years before. " She said putting her daughter's racing mind at rest.

"I guess. Mamma, I am scared" She sighed sitting up and crossing her legs so she was sitting Indian style.

"Why?"

"What if he finds me?"

"He won't. You have Skills protecting you, and you have Lucas that sleeps right near you. He is a good boy." She said.

"Not really" Brooke mumbled and yawned.

"You are obviously tired. You had a long day. So go to bed. Get some rest and call your father tomorrow." She ordered and Brooke nodded her head and said yes mam like she always did. Lee and Mary taught her to always respect adults.

"Love you mamma. Night."

"Night baby. I love you and tell Antwon I love him." She said before hanging up. Brooke sat there and then got out of bed slowly and walked down to her brother's room. She knocked on the door forgetting that he said not to. She stood there for what felt like forever until the door opened and a really goofy kid stood in front of her. He was tall and super thin. No muscle what so ever and had blond hair that covered his eyes. He just looked at Brooke in shock and Brooke stood there confused.

"Why are you staring at me? Never seen a girl before?" She hissed. If you weren't there when she cried, more heaved, you would have never known. She is amazing at hiding it.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked somewhat annoyed.

"I am here to talk to Skills" She snapped and Colton just rolled his eyes.

"Skills! It is another one of your sluts" He yelled and Brooke just looked at him in disgust.

"Excuse me? That is disgusting" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Can you make it quick like the others. I'm tired"

"Others?" Brooke asked shocked. She didn't know that her brother was pretty much a whore.

"You thought that you were the only one. That is really cute. Don't get your hopes up when he takes you number. He will just throw it away when you walk out" He said touching her cheek which made Brooke even more mad. She slapped him across the face and pushed him out of the way.

"Antwon Jamal Taylor! Get your fat ass out here" Brooke screamed pounding on the bathroom door. The door opened and Skills was already talking.

"I am not-" He was cut off by a slap to the face. "What the hell Brooke! Did you forget to take your medicine or something?" He snapped holding his face.

"I should ask you the same thing! Do you seriously sleep with girls and then never call them again?! Do you just not want to listen to dad?!" She snapped pissed off. Their father taught him to respect ladies. Not to treat them like trash.

"You told her?!" He freaked looking at Colton.

"I thought she was one of them! Who is she?!" He snapped confused more than ever.

"I am his sister, you disgusting perv!"

"Why am I perv?"

"You talk to girls like they are objects! So do you!" She barked turning back to Skills.

"Whatever MJ"

"Wow, you are an asshole" She said with dry laugh walking towards the door. "Oh and by the way, mom said she loved you and good night. Way to go Skills" Brooke said bitterly walking out back to her room. She opened the door and closed it and slid down the door. She put her face in her hands and sat there.

"Umm… are you okay?" She heard and her head snapped up looking at Lucas sitting at his desk

"I'm fine!" She snapped jumping up and getting in her bed and grabbing the old tattered red iPod and listening to it.

"Trying to be nice, bitch" He said.

"Well don't be, ass" She said with her eyes closed.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Lee, I can't do it. Skills can do it. Why can't I?" 6 year old Brooke said to 16 year old Lee, holding her baseball bat to her side discouraged. They had been out there for two hours and she still could not hit the ball. Skills was standing in the outfield bored. He was just throwing his glove up in the air and then catching it._

"_Yes you can Brookie. Okay what is your favorite song right now?" Lee asked kneeling down in front of her_

"_Ummm… Lucky by Britney Spears" Brooke smiled looking up at him._

"_Uhh.. Okay. Not really what I was going for, but I will take it. So when you are hitting you are too tense. You keep thinking to hit the ball so much that you swing too late, so relax. Sing Britney in your head and then you will relax and then the ball should fly right there" Lee said pointing to left center field._

"_But, Lee if I am relaxed won't I hit to right field?" She asked quietly._

"_You would, but you will always swing a little late, so you will hit to left field, which is good because not many left handed batters can hit to leftfield" He said._

"_So, I'm special?" She asked and Lee let out a chuckle._

"_Yeah little sis. You're special" He said walking back to the mound. "Now sing and watch the ball."_

"_Okay." Brooke said and started singing Lucky _

_And they say...__  
__She's so Lucky__  
__She's a star__  
__But she cry cry cries in her lonely heart__  
__Thinking, if there's nothing missing in my life__  
__Then why do these tears come at night?_

_She kept singing as she watched the ball came in and she swung with her eyes closed. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Skills running towards the fence._

"_Did I hit it?" She asked quietly._

"_Yeah! Way to go little sis." Lee said running towards Brooke._

_Flashback over_

Brooke woke up covered in sweat and looked around the dark room. She looked down at the iPod and it read Lucky. Why the hell did Lee have this song on his iPod? She wondered as she took her headphones out of her ears and rolled the iPod up. She looked over at Lucas who was asleep still asleep. If he wasn't ass, I would totally like him. She thought as she looked at the clock and it read 4:45. She wiped the blood coming from her nose like she always did and took three Advil. She took a quick shower, threw on some shorts and tank and her running shoes. She picked back up the IPod and ran out the door. She only had one place in mind.

She ran an hour to get where she wanted and when she stopped, she didn't feel tired. Her legs didn't have that numb feeling runners usually get after going long distances and her throat didn't hurt like people usually did in the cold morning air. Her hair was still wet from her shower and pulled up into a messy bun and had water droplets slowly dripping down her already sweating back. She walked up the cement staircase into the room that held too many bad memories. She grabbed her necklace for support as she walked through the doors and asked the lady for permission to go upstairs. Once allowed she walked down the hallway to the elevator that once she got in, she felt suffocated and closed in. This is how she felt when she got nervous. Today she was nervous in what she would find when she got up there. She had many times in the past three years. She didn't talk about the incident much, just about her life. Today she was ready to talk about Mary and Lee.

"Hello, Ms. Davis" Dr. Harrison smiled. Something about doctors relaxed Brooke. Their tone sounded reassuring and they sounded so intelligent, like they knew how to fix her. Even though they had no idea.

"Hey Doc" She said on the couch and grabbing the pillow.

"You do know it is almost 6 o clock?" She asked sitting across from her pulling her glasses on.

"Yes mam. It is not too early is it?"

"No, not at all. You always come at the oddest times. I am used to it." She smiled nurturing and Brooke exhaled and she didn't even know she was holding her breath.

"Good. I wanted to talk about my memories" Brooke said hesitant.

"Okay, good. What happened?" Dr. Harrison asked pulling out a pen and crossing her legs professionally.

"I have had two in the last 24 hours. One about Mary and I had to take my medicine and one about Lee and I woke up and my nose was bleeding." Brooke said as she watched her therapist's hand move at rapid speed as she wrote down everything Brooke said on to a paper in the patient folder.

"Was there screaming?" She asked after she was done writing.

"The first one yes. The second one I just had a horrible headache and the nose bleed" She said and watch the doctor's hand start writing again.

"Was the flashback about that-?"

"No mam. It was about Mary being on her iPod and Lee teaching how to play baseball" Brooke said cutting Dr. Harrison off.

"Okay. When did the flashback come?"

"The first one was I was playing a game on Mary's old iTouch and the second one was when I was sleeping and listening to Lee's old iPod" She said and came more writing.

"Okay. So it seems your flashbacks are coming more controlled. You are getting them when you focus on that certain thing that was close to the person."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that you are getting better and more stable. You can do everyday things without having to worry about the memories. The only times it seems they come back now is when you think about the person." Dr. Harrison said wisely.

"So that's good right?'

"Yes, except it is also showing that your memories are getting closer and closer to the incident except for the baseball one, other memories you have told me about going sort of in order. What were you listening to when you had the baseball memory?"

"Lucky. A song that he told me to listen to, so I would stay relaxed."

"That explains it. So now tell me about what has been happening lately."

* * *

Brooke felt better after she left Dr. Harrison. She ran back home excited to tell Skills. He would be happy to know she was getting better. She got back to her room around 8 and felt stupid for taking a shower that morning because she now had to take another one and get ready for try-outs which started at ten. She got out of the shower blow dried her hair and put up in a ponytail. She put on her eyeliner and put on a plain red athletic t-shirt. She put on her long socks and her pants and cleats. She grabbed her gym bag that held her glove, bat, helmet, and a ball and walked down to Skills' room.

"Skills, guess what?" she smiled as she walked into the room to find him putting his cleats on.

"What?"

"So I went to Dr. Harrison this morning and we talked and she told me that I am getting better" She said excited.

"That's great MJ. Did you tell mom and dad?"

"Yup." She smiled.

"So, when are you going to the-"

"I'm not." She said knowing what he was about to say and didn't want to talk about it.

"MJ…" He said knowing that the day was coming and she needed to go

"No. No point" She said stubbornly.

"There is a point. They are family" Skills retorted baffled that she wasn't going

"That I don't remember… Look Skills, I got to go. I will see you at the field" She sighed walking out the door and towards the stairs. Today was going to be a long day and she didn't need Skills on her case already.

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

"Alright gentlemen…" The coach started with a strong voice looking at the twenty-five guys in front of him, but then looked at me "and lady. I will not go easy on you guys just because it is first day. This is try-outs. This will probably be one of the toughest days you will have on this field. First off, I need all of you to run three laps around the perimeter of the field. No shorts-cuts, you will be timed and the last five will be cut immediately. I need to fill fifteen spots and I will _not_ fill them with slow runners. Baseball is twenty-five percent running, ten percent hand-eye coordination and sixty-five percent heart. Many will disagree with me on my statistics, but if you don't have the heart and attitude to play then you _will not_ make my team. Do you understand?" He finished loudly.

"Yes sir" We all said in unison.

"Very good. Now start on the line and the Coach Sanders will tell you to go" He said dismissing us to the line. I stood next to Skills and smiled at the ground. Skills last year was the fastest runner which was weird for a catcher to be fast, but he was. I, however, was faster.

"Everyone ready?" Coach Sanders asked and when he heard a majority yes, he hit the go button and yelled "Go!" I quickly was out in front due to my good jump. Some of the boys were just starting because their mind didn't register the go as quickly as mine. I didn't even look back to see where the others were. I knew Skills was close behind, but all I was thinking was that I didn't want to be last, I needed to be first. I needed to prove that I was good enough because I know that at this moment that only Skills believes in me and Lucas is probably president of the 'me not being here' club. I don't know why he doesn't like me, I mean come on he met me a day ago.

On the third lap you could tell people were tired. Most of the guys had slowed down to a jog and were falling behind. I, along with Skills, Lucas and a few other guys I didn't know that well, were still running full speed. I used to be a sprinter for my old track team; I could do three laps with ease. As we passed the mark for the end, Lucas and I passed at the exact same time which pissed me off. I should have blown passed him. I glared over at him and he was glaring back. He must be thinking the same thing.

"Alright very good" The coach said in his loud voice as all the players were bent over in sweat and we hadn't even started practice yet. I was walking around the field with my hands clasped tightly on my head.

"Barron, Smith, Rucker, Thompson, and Stokes! Thank you for coming, but you were the last five." He said not sparing their feelings. "Get faster by next year." Was all he said before they sighed and picked up their things and walk off.

"Okay, now we will take some infield." He said and made half of us split up on third and short and the other half split up a first and second. He put a bucket in between each group. I was with Skills, a guy who said his name was Nathan. He apparently was Lucas' brother, but like was totally opposite of him. He had dark hair and green eyes and he was actually nice. He played second. As we were talking all I thought was how cute he would be with one of my only girl friends, Haley. Then there was a guy named Tim, who seriously was a horn dog and an ass. He played like short so I was confused why he was over here. He had hit on me at the beginning, but Skills jumped in his crap and he hasn't even looked at me. Thank God. Lucas was in our group and I don't need to explain the ass, and some guy that introduced himself as Jake. He was tall and had dark brown hair. He was sort of big and just from how he acted; he seemed like a really nice guy. He played centerfield which was good because that meant he had a strong arm and he wouldn't try to compete with me. The first two that the coach hit to me were easy and came right to me while the ones he hit to Skills and Jake and the rest of the damn team they had to dive for and it was really pissing me off. I don't understand why he thinks I can't do it. I turned to Skills, "Skills, this isn't fair." I complained and he laughed.

"Brooke just tell him you want a little bit more difficult, he likes us talking to him" Skills told me and I just nodded. It was my turn and I walked up and asked him if I could be treated like the rest of them. He just nodded with a laugh. The laugh sounded like he was making fun of me. Great, I have to prove it to him too. Well bring it on old man. He hit to my right side as far as you could before it was second base and I dove with ease and caught it. On the outside I acted like it was nothing that I actually dove, but on the inside I was laughing at the old guy.

"Thank you" I yelled before going to the back of the line.

After a few more buckets of hitting we went to outfield and I relaxed. This was my comfort zone. Outfield made me relax. Coach was hitting them short, long, right to us. He was making us run, dive, and everything else. I started to feel more like one of them, mostly because he wasn't going easy on me.

"Last one and you all can go get a drink and start hitting" Coach yelled to us. I walked up and stood there in my stance, one foot in front of another and turned slightly so I could get a better jump. He hit the ball and I took my step back and noticed I was going to have make up a lot of ground towards home and first. The ball was high so I had a little more time. I took off with my glove tuck to my side. As I got closer I noticed the ball was coming down at a rapid speed and was going to have to dive. I laid out and slid across the grass and the small white ball fell into my glove. I jumped up, dusted myself off and threw the ball to home plate with perfect accuracy.

"That's my baby sister!" I heard Skills shout and I laughed a little. Got to love him. I walked into the dugout and took a few short sips of water before putting on my helmet and grabbing my bat that just so happened to be a baseball bat. All the others were taking sips of water and I walked up to the plate.

"Do you slap?" Coach asked me and I nodded. It was good being a left handed hitter.

"Okay, I want you do a few of those and then about five regular bunts and then hit ten. On the last hit, I want you run around the bases and slide into third. Once done, you are free to leave and you will know if you made the team by the end o the day." He told me and I just nodded. He seemed to warm up to me after the infield thing. He actually seemed impressed. I got in the back of the box to slap and started. I didn't swing at the first one because I wanted to get a good idea of where they were coming in. I got ready from the next pitch and swung when it came in. It when right down the third base line. I then missed one and hit one right back to the pitcher. I then did my five bunts hitting three down third base, one down first base, and missed the last one. I started to hit and missed the first one and got my time down. I hit the next three all as grounders to shortstop. I remembered to relax and I hit the next five into left center and left field. I was the last one and I swung as hard as I could and it flew as a line drive to outfield. I took off running making sure I had sharp turns and hit the inside of the base. I rounded second and went straight towards third and slid five feet from the base.

I got up, shook the dirt form my pants and ran back to the dugout. Skills told me I did well and I just nodded and got my stuff together. After picking all my stuff up, I started to walk towards the dorms while Lucas batted. He was surprisingly a good hitter. He seemed nicer on the field than when we were running and when we were in the room. I feel like he isn't going to start being nice to me though. I got back to my room and now there was only one thing to do. Wait.

**A/N: Review if you want me to continue or if you have any questions about the baseball lingo.**

**Ally. **


End file.
